


Trapped In The Huntsclan

by reader1718



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, West Side Story (1961)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Trapped In The Huntsclan

Trapped In The Huntsclan  
Riff and his gang of boys, the Jets were walking along the streets of New York City one day when they smashed headlong into a kid with black hair and dark eyes that had a strange dragon tattoo on his left hand. Most of the dragon was on his palm, but the tail wound around his wrist. "Hey, are you all right? What's with the mark? Is that a tattoo?" Riff asked the boy. "Actually it's a birthmark. I've had it since I was born. To answer your first question, I'm fine. By the way, I'm Tony. Who are you?" the boy asked. The boys all introduced themselves and quickly made friends with the boy. They went and got an ice cream and were about to head to the arcade when suddenly Tony's pager went off. "Sorry guys. I've got to go," Tony said as he ran off. He kept doing that for over two weeks before the guys finally decided to follow him to see where he went and followed him to a facility in upstate New York. There they watched as Tony went to a room upstairs, then crossed to a far wall and pulled something they couldn't see off of it and left. But as he left, there were tears in his eyes. Tony quickly wiped them away, but not before Riff saw them and saw him staring at his palm. At that moment, Riff and all the boys knew something was wrong, that Tony's life was not near as happy as they had thought.

Things went on like that for weeks until one night the boys were walking down the street on the upper west side when they heard something overhead. They looked up and on the roof of a nearby building they saw a masked figure of about average height fighting some kind of giant winged lizard. The masked figure said, "Come on and face me dragon!" The dragon however said the last thing anyone would expect. "Wait. I know that there's a good, kind person underneath that cruel exterior, just like I know that there's a sweet kid named Tony inside that hunter," the dragon replied. "What did you call me?" Tony asked, suspiciously. "I called you Tony, and if you're gonna say anything to me, at least say it to my face-my real face," the dragon said as it morphed into the form of his classmate and friend Lyra-a girl he secretly had a crush on. "Lyra? Oh Lyra, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Tony replied, instantly torn between what the Huntsmaster had told him to do and what he wanted in his heart. He knew what the punishment was for betraying the Huntsclan, but could he really kill the girl he loved, even if she was a dragon? Finally he let her go and told the Huntsmaster the dragon had gotten away from him, feeling that it was better to be reproached by the Huntsmaster than to kill someone he loved. Unfortunately, the night's surprises weren't over.

As Tony pulled his mask back on, he slipped off the roof and fell, landing right in front of his friends. Tony was surprised to see them, but covered his surprise by putting on his tough hunter persona. Unfortunately, his friends were offended and Riff eventually pulled his mask off. They hadn't heard most of what was said between him and the dragon, but now they knew this cruel hunter was really their best friend Tony. Tony tried to explain that he'd had no choice about his actions, that he'd been being watched, but the boys didn't believe him and told him to come back when he'd decided which was the real him-the hunter or the person. Tony finally teleported out and cried with shame back at the Huntsclan academy. The next day at Doc's store, Tony tried to talk to the boys, but they would have nothing to do with him. Tony tried to explain again that he'd had no choice, but the boys just glared at him and left. Tony was in despair. He'd never meant to hurt his friends. Then Doc said they could still be his friends in his dreamsand that gave Tony an idea. Maybe he could use his dream charm to enter the dream realm that night and talk to them without even leaving the academy. After all, the Huntsclan never thought to monitor activity in the dream realm.

So that night while the other boys were talking about and showing off their latest battle scars, Tony fell asleep clutching his dream charm. He entered the dream realm and found Riff's dream door, then went in. He found Riff surrounded by a bunch of girls, all extremely pretty, and all admiring him. "Riff, we have to talk," Tony said. Riff wasn't happy to see him, but realized they had to talk sooner or later. He finally let Tony talk to him and Tony told him everything. He had grown up in the Huntsclan academy and his earliest memory was crying for his hunts-nanny to change his hunts-diaper. He had been trained to hunt magical creatures since he was five years old and that was all he had ever known. He had known that the Huntsclan wasn't his real family, but when he asked about his real family, the Huntsmaster had told him they died when he was born. Tony had believed him of course, since he didn't have anyone else to dispute it. Riff suggested that maybe the Huntsmaster was lying to him when Tony said that. "Will you help me find out? I know a way to find out what really happened. Meet me at Doc's store at noon tomorrow if you agree to help me. I'll show you how I pulled this little trick off and how you can do it yourselves then," Tony told him and then walked away.

The next day, Riff and the boys met Tony down at Doc's place at noon. Tony smiled when they walked in and the guys saw all the items he'd assembled on the table. "What are these, Tony?" Riff asked. "These are things you use to make your own dream charms. Dream charms are what allow you to go into people's dreams. All you have to do is go to sleep while touching or wearing the dream charm and you'll be in the dream realm. From there, you can go into whoever's dream you want. I did a lot of exploring of the dream realm when I was in the Huntsclan academy," Tony said. "Really? I thought you'd be busy trying to get blood out of your shirt or something," Riff said. "Hey! It was either that or listen to the other guys talking about their various battles and showing off their scars. Yuck!" Tony said, disgusted. The guys did have to admit that sounded pretty awful, so they made their dream charms and promised to meet Tony in the dream realm that night. It finally got to be night and the boys fell asleep with their dream charms on and soon met Tony in the dream realm. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Tony said. "Tony, no offense, but this place is lame. Where's the fun stuff?" Riff asked. "Follow me and I'll show you. There's tons of things you can do in the dream realm and I'm going to show you them all," Tony replied. He then led them along a corridor where there were several doors, one of which said 'Bernardo Nunez' on it. Tony let them peek in that one and they saw Bernardo as a professional figure skater. They all laughed at that and Riff and the boys got several pictures. Then Tony led them to his door. "Okay. This is my dream door. I'm going to show you something else you can do in the dream realm here. Follow me and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING unless I say otherwise!" Tony admonished them as he tore a hole in the scene before them. "Why not?" Riff wanted to know. "Because this is my mind we're about to go into and I don't want to have anything messed up in there. Now watch your step," Tony replied.

They all followed him through the hole and Tony promptly ripped another one open, then another and another, explaining that they were going deeper and deeper into his subconscious. Finally they arrived at a scene that looked like a hospital. "Hey! I don't remember this, but it's obviously one of my memories-one of my earliest ones," Tony replied. They snuck on down the corridor and saw a woman holding two identical babies with black hair and dark eyes. "I think I'm going to call this one Tony," they heard her say. Then her husband pointed out that the baby had a dragon birthmark on his left palm with a tail that wrapped around his wrist. The nurse took the baby with the mark out of the room and said, "Huntsmaster, we have a new recruit." Then, To Tony's shock and horror, the Huntsmaster picked him up and said, "Come little one," as he carried the crying infant away from its family. Tony burst into tears and tore down the hall. Riff asked him what was the matter and Tony replied, "My family didn't die. The Huntsclan took me from them. I have a family. I don't care what it takes. I want to find them and return to them. Will you help me?" "Sure we will. Nobody kidnaps innocent kids-especially my best friend-and gets away with it!" Riff vowed. Tony decided the next day that he would take the matter to court, so he found out who the chief of the NYPD was and went into his dreams that night, begging him for help. The chief didn't know what to do, but Tony told him that he would meet him at Doc's the following day and give him the biggest case of his career.

So the next day the police chief went to Doc's and Tony was there waiting for him. Tony told the man everything about how he'd been kidnapped at birth and torn from his family. He expressed his desire to find his family and go home and asked for the man's help in doing so. He agreed and Tony gave him the information he needed to bring the Huntsmaster to court. He also asked for help on behalf of Rose, who also wanted to return to her family. The court date was set for the following week and Tony and Rose eagerly waited to see what would happen once they got the Huntsmaster in court. The day finally came and Tony and Rose testified against the Huntsmaster, each telling their stories and saying they suspected that he'd kidnapped others just like he had them. When asked if this was all true, the Huntsmaster grudgingly admitted that it was. It took a lot more convincing to get him to tell where Tony and Rose's families were, but in the end, he did tell them. The NYPD promised to return the kids to their families by Christmas Eve. They also made sure that measures were taken to prevent the kidnapping of any more infants from hospitals. The kids would be allowed to grow up with their families, then decide when they were old enough whether or not to join the Huntsclan. The Huntsmaster didn't take this well, but he had no choice but to agree.

Christmas Eve came and Tony and Rose were taken in separate police cars to the addresses the Huntsmaster had given the NYPD. The policeman knocked on the door and a woman answered. "Mrs. Wyzek?" He asked. "May I help you officer?" She asked hesitantly. "I believe you lost a son about fourteen years ago named Tony. Is that right?" He asked. The woman immediately started crying at this and admitted he was right, asking why he brought up such a terrible memory at Christmas. "I'm sorry ma'am. I just had to make sure I had the right house. I have an early Christmas present for all of you. Sorry I didn't wrap it, but I don't think this one needs it. Son, you can come in now," the officer said. Tony then came in the door and the woman immediately burst into tears. "Tony?" She asked, unsure whether she could believe her eyes. "Mom?" Tony asked. Then mother and son embraced tearfully, both extremely glad to see each other after so many years. "Thank you," Tony's mother told the officer and he left smiling at the happy sight. Years passed and Tony's life went on. He had kept some of his Huntsclan weapons in case he needed them, but he didn't hunt down dragons or other creatures anymore, and he and Rose were micro chipped in case the Huntsman ever decided to come after them again. He and Lyra even tried dating for awhile, but the birthmark on his hand brought back bitter memories for them both and they soon broke up. Finally Tony tried dating Maria, Bernardo's sister and it was on one of their dates that disaster struck.

They were out in the city center sitting on the fountain when Maria spotted a man wearing a skull on his head sneaking up behind them. The man grabbed Tony and drugged him, then dragged him off into a strange car. Maria went and got Tony's friends, who got his parents, who got the police, and they went after him using information from Tony's past. They filled Maria in on the details on the way. In the meantime Tony awoke and gradually recognized his surroundings. He was back at the Huntsclan academy and he wasn't alone-Rose was there too. The Huntsmaster then showed up and informed them of why he'd brought them there-he wanted them to join up again. Tony and Rose flat out refused, but when the Huntsmaster threatened their families, they knew they had to take him down. So they fought him and managed to subdue him long enough to make their escape. Tony and Rose both knew their lives would never be the same after that, and they were right. They both had to have bodyguards from that point on and the school kept an eye on them both as well.

The NYPD was successful in stopping the Huntsmaster from kidnapping any more babies and Tony ended up having to tell Maria all about his experience in the Huntsclan, including his past with Lyra. Maria understood and they had a wonderful relationship until her brother broke them up because he didn't want his sister dating someone who wasn't Puerto Rican. Tony's life was still happy after that, though, because he never had to worry about the Huntsclan again, even though he still helped out in battles from time to time. This time, however, he helped out on the other side. Eventually, Tony was fighting the Huntsclan alongside Lyra, Rose, and another dragon named Jake Long when the Huntsmaster tried to gather several crystal skulls together so he could make a wish. He wanted to destroy all magical creatures, but he only got as far as "I wish to destroy-" before Rose jumped in with "-all the Huntsclan." Just before the vortex started sucked up all the Huntsclan, though, numbers eighty eight and eighty nine quit, making them officially not Huntsclan. Once the Huntsclan were gone, though, they decided to get all the weaponry from all the Huntsclan's lairs and restart the Huntsclan, which meant that Lyra, Rose, Tony, and Jake had more battles ahead in the future.


End file.
